Thoughts of Ying and Yang
by GVP
Summary: I suck at summaries, so please read and review!


Thoughts of Ying and Yang

"Move it" a girl said pushing Karen to the ground to take her place in line. The group of girls then started to laugh at Karen. She got up and went to the back of the line. She waited longer then usual and got the worst food. She then sat down by a table away from everyone else in school. Not that she was different, which she was. She had a strange power of moving things with her mind. She could also read thought that she didn't want to hear. So she sat at the back so everyone was out of range. She munched on the leftover pasta that tasted like paper. She wished that she could have the new food, cause then it wouldn't taste like paper, but that would mean standing up to Rachel and her group of cheerleaders and football boyfriend. Rachel had beautiful Chestnut brown hair that was always strait and perfect, while Karen had long tangled black hair that is hard to brush. Rachel wore make-up and always wore her cheerleading outfit, while Rachel had no make-up on because she thought it ruined the true face of the person and wore a pair of black jeans and a white top with a black jacket on top.

The bell rang and no one moved; everyone was ok with being late for class. This left Karen to hear everyone's thoughts while she walked to the door. She didn't want to listen in but they were talking in their heads so it was not easy to ignore them. But today was different, no one said anything about her, they talked about a new student. 'I wonder how he would look like'. 'If he's hot, then I'm dumping my boyfriends and going to him'. She then made it to the door and the thoughts started to fad away while she away from the lunch room. Karen then grabbed her book about the story of Ying and Yang and left for English class. Karen then opened the door to her class and put her book down on any desk. She sat and started to read. The door then opened and the teacher walked in with another kid. "Oh, Hello Karen" she said. "Hello Mrs. Wise" Karen said in a soft voice putting down her book. The final bell rang and no one else was in the class. "Their ditching again, well their not blaming me that I failed them" Mrs. Wise. Karen looked at the boy. "Well, since no one is coming, I think you two should meet. "Karen, this is Matt Copper, he's new here and I want you show him around" Mrs. Wise said. "Now" Karen asked. "Yes now, I got to put in the grades in the report cards" Mrs. Wise said. "Alright" Karen said. She grabbed her book and left the room with Matt following her. "You like reading about the story of Ying and Yang" he asked. "Yes, my father told me the story when I was young and it's the only story that makes me relax" Karen said. "My mother use to tell me that story as well. They walked down the hall and Karen then started to hear voices. She stopped and looked down. "Hey, what's wrong" he asked. Karen didn't hear Matt; she started to hear the voices of Rachel and her group of girls. 'I can't believe that the teacher let that creep give the tour of the school', 'when I see that whore, I'm going to let Jackson hurt her'. Karen grabbed Matt's hand and ran the other way. "Whoa, where are we going" he asked being dragged. She ran towards the gym and sat down on the bench. She opened her Yin and Yang book and started to read. "Hey what's wrong, are you really that stressed" he asked. Voices then attacked Karen again. "Go away" she yelled at Matt. She closed her book and ran off. She went back to her locker and took out a bottle of water from her bag and drank it. She was so stressed that after she drank all of the water in the bottle, she crunched it in her hands. She threw the water in the garbage and started to listen to voices again. It was all about her giving the tour to Matt. It actually didn't quite start. She told him to go away before she could say where the gym was or the library. She then closed her hand turning it into a fist. She then realized, that was the hand that held the book. She looked though her locker to see if it was there. She then realized; she must have dropped it when she ran away from Matt. She closed her locker and ran off to the gym. On her way there, her head went crazy and garbage cans were thrown down the hallway and locker opened like a gust of wind forced them open.

Once she got to the gym, she looked all over the place; behind garbage cans, under benches, even in the gym. It was nowhere to be found. Tears rolled down her eyes, she remembered her father who is now past sitting down next to her bed and telling her the story. She then read the story in her mind hearing her father's voice. 'Once upon a time, there was two fish. One was a white fish with a black dot on it, he was known as Ying. The other was a black fish with a white dot named Yang. Ying always wanted Peace, he believe that war was not the way to peace. Ying wanted to talk to other fish and not make war with them. Yang was different, he thought that the only way to bring Peace to himself and the rest of the fish like him was to have war. When these two fish met, they started to debate, Yang wanted to destroy Ying, while Ying wanted to bring words of Peace to Yang. Yang that started to chase Ying and Ying started to chase Yang. And forever on, they kept on chasing each other…' '…Forever in a circle'. Karen raised her head to the person in front of her that said that thought. Matt was there holding the book in front of her. 'You dropped this' he thought. Karen took the book. 'Thank you Matt' she said smiling. 'You're cute when you smile' he thought smiling. Karen blushed. Matt then started to speak. "Who do you think you are" he asked. Karen looked at him weirdly. "Which fish do you think you are" he said asking the question more seriously. "Oh, umm I say Ying" she said. He started to laugh. "What's so funny" she asked. "Well, my story is like yours but a bit different. Ying was a fish who had the power to hear thoughts and move things, like Yang, but Yang couldn't control it. So he tried to eliminate everyone. That's why he chased Ying, he wanted to hear no thoughts" he said. "So you're saying that I'm Yang" Karen asked. He nodded. "Oh, my father always told me that I was Ying, because I always never wanted war" she said. "It's ok, I thought I was Yang, because at the beginning I was afraid of the thought of other and wanted them to go away" he said. The bell rang and Karen got up. "We should go to class" she said. He got up and she started to walk away. He then grabbed her arm and kissed her. When he parted lips, he looked at her face. 'You're really cute when you blush like that Yang' he said in his head. 'You're cute too Ying


End file.
